Harvest Moon: Claire's Diary
by Lavemo
Summary: Hanyalah sebuah diary iseng seorang gadis blonde yang belum menemukan apa dan siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Please RnR and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Hai, minna :D

Ini fanfic pertamaku di FF, mohon review ya,  
kalau ada typo atau yang janggal, akan diperbaiki,dan kalau ada kripik pedas juga gpp, pasti akan dimakan pelan-pelan

Jujur aku masih bingung cara memakai situs FF ini, jadi mohon bantuannya yaa..

Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi suka main Game Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town versi cewek, ngefans banget aku sama tokoh utamanya jadi rada kepikiran buat fanfic tentang game ini, pertama pengenalan tokoh utama dulu ya,

**Tokoh Utama adalah Claire.**

**Dia adalah gadis blonde berumur 20 tahun yang bekerja dan hidup seorang diri di sebuah apartemen di kota Mineral.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon adalah milik NATSUME**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening:**

**Winter, 29 Saturday 07.00 AM at Mineral City**

_...Huaaamm..._

_Aku kesiangan..._

_Waduh! sudah jam segini lagi! Aku harus segera ke kantor!_

Gadis muda bernama Claire itu segera merapikan rambut pirangnya yang kusut itu sejenak sambil melihat kalender seperti biasa,

_Tak terasa sebentar lagi tahun baru, kurasa waktu berlalu cepat sekali._

Claire mulai memikirkan ajakan kencan tahun baru dari atasannya atau ikut berpesta dengan teman-temannya, tapi seperti biasa, dia tak terlalu peduli, karena dia sudah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris.

_Apa sebaiknya aku merayakan tahun baru dengan boss lagi? tapi aku juga tak ingin membuat mereka kecewa, tahun lalu juga aku sudah mengecewakan mereka, tapi kalau aku menolak, dia bisa memecatku kapanpun, tapi aku tak suka caranya yang selalu memaksaku._

Claire mulai melangkah pergi ke bathup,

**"KRIIIIINGGG!"**

_Haah, pasti dia lagi._

Claire mengangkat telepon dengan malas.

"Halo?"  
"Claire?"  
"Iya Pak?"  
"Kenapa belum ke kantor?"  
"Maaf pak, saya kesiangan, saya segera ke kantor"  
"Nanti siang ini ada rapat penting dengan mitra kita terkait anggaran tahun baru, sebaiknya saya jemput kamu di apartemen supaya lebih cepat."  
"Baik pak, saya segera bersiap."

Setelah menutup telepon, Claire segera ke kamar mandi dan kedua kalinya telepon nya berbunyi. Dia segera mengangkatnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Halo!"  
"Claire? Ini aku, kau tidak apa-apa?  
"Yeah, Alexa, i'm right now! Ada apa?"  
"Apa sudah kau putuskan apa kau jadi ikut pesta dengan kami?"

"Claire?" Kau dengar aku?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Maaf aku sibuk, Alexa, nanti aku telepon lagi, Bye"  
"Claire!"

**30 minutes. . . .**

**"TING TONG!"**

Claire membuka pintu, tampak seorang pria muda berjas rapi, dia adalah Kyoharu Maeda, pemilik Maeda Group, sekaligus pimpinan Claire.

"Selamat Pagi, Pak, silahkan masuk, saya akan buatkan kopi."  
"Tidak usah, Claire, kita langsung berangkat, saya tunggu di lobi sekarang."  
"Baiklah, pak."

**05.00 PM, di dalam mobil.**

"Pak Maeda, berdasarkan hasil rapat tadi, untuk planning besok kita akan merencanakan anggaran sebesar bla bla bla. . . untuk bla bla. ., dengan begitu rekan group kita bisa bla bla bla. . ."

"Bapak?"  
"Cukup Claire! Ini diluar jam kerja, hentikan pembicaraan masalah pekerjaan."  
"B..baiklah Pak, apa anda lelah?  
"Tidak."  
"Syukurlah, anda harus menjaga kesehatan."

30 minutes. . .

"..."  
"Boleh aku tahu apa jawabanmu soal ajakanku beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Claire?"

"Claire? Kau mendengarku?"

Kyo menoleh kebelakang, dia menemukan Claire tertidur terbaring pulas di kursi panjangnya.

_"Dasar wanita ini...Wajahnya damai sekali, seandainya saja..._  
_Ah! Aku harus mengantar dia pulang."_

**08.00 PM, di Apartemen Mineral**

"Maafkan saya, Pak, saya sudah lalai tidur di mobil Bapak."  
"Tak apa, Claire, kau pasti lelah, sekarang istirahatlah."  
"Terima kasih Pak, sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

"Claire?"  
"Iya, Pak?"  
"Bagaimana jawabanmu?"  
"Soal apa, Pak?

Dahi Kyo terlihat berurat, wajahnya merah padam, tiba - tiba saja Kyo mendorong Claire ke dinding lobi dengan kasar.

"P..pak.. anda kenapa?"

Perasaan Claire mulai bercampur-campur diantara takut dan bingung melihat tingkah atasannya ini.  
Kyo hanya mendengus kesal dan menatapnya dengan penuh amarah,

"Kenapa kau ini selalu saja tidak peka!

"S..saya tidak mengerti maksud Bapak"

"Kau tahu ini maksudku.."

**DEGG...**

_To be continued. . . ._

* * *

**Chapter 2 Ongoing!**

**RnR Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Care!

**DISCLAIMER: HARVEST MOON adalah milik NATSUME**

**Winter, Sunday 30, 06.00 AM**

Sebuah surat dan beberapa lembar koran dan arsip baru milik kantor tertumpuk di kotak pos Claire dengan rapi

Claire terjaga karena bunyi kotak pos elektrik itu, setiap hari dia harus membaca surat, karena semua surat milik perusahaan memang ditujukan kepada alamatnya dahulu sebagai sekretaris sebelum sampai kepada atasan.

_Tak ada yang penting._

Dia hanya mengambil surat untuknya dan sebuah koran pagi.  
Diamatinya siapa nama pengirim surat itu.  
Matanya mulai membesar dan dengan cepat dia membuka surat itu.

* * *

_Dear Claire,_

_kau sudah bangun?_  
_Lupakan saja soal kemarin,_  
_Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi untuk tahun baru,_  
_tapi kau memancing emosiku,_  
_apa kau baik-baik saja?_  
_kuharap kau baik-baik saja._

_**Kyoharu Maeda**_

* * *

Dahi Claire mulai berkerut membaca surat itu,

_Sebenarnya dia anggap apa aku ini? Enak sekali habis menciumku, memelukku sampai pingsan, sekarang dengan santainya dia mengajakku pergi lewat surat,_  
_tanpa minta maaf lagi!_  
_Angkuh sekali orang ini!_

**"KRIIIIIIINGGGG!"**

"Iya, halo?  
"Claire? Kalau kau setuju, nanti kita bisa pesta di rumah , katanya ada yang naksir kamu, dia cakep dan tajir lho, bagaimana menurutmu?"  
"**AAAAARRGGGGHHHHH**!"  
"Halo Claire? Ada apa, Claire?"

**TUUUT...TUUUT...**

Claire membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa,  
dia mulai merenung, dia mulai bosan dengan semua ini dan ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

_Kenapa aku tak bisa hidup tenang?_  
_Kenapa selalu saja hidupku monoton?_  
_Setiap detik..._  
_setiap menit..._  
_setiap jam..._  
_setiap hari..._  
_setiap minggu..._  
_setiap bulan..._  
_setiap tahun..._  
_SELALU SAMA!_  
_Oh Tuhan...!_  
_Apa di dunia ini tak ada yang menarik?_

_Ah, sudahlah, mungkin takdirku memang harus begini,_  
_Lebih baik aku baca berita hari ini saja sebelum aku berbelanja._  
_Baiklah, apa saja yang terjadi di dunia hari ini?_

_Huh?_  
_Apa ini?_

* * *

**"APA ANDA INGIN LIBURAN? INGIN HIDUP TENANG, DAMAI DAN MERASAKAN BETAPA MENYENANGKANNYA KEHIDUPAN DI PERKEBUNAN YANG LENGKAP?**

**UNTUK SEGALA INFO, SILAHKAN TELEPON KE:**  
**6123123431**

**(MT REALTOR)**

* * *

_Hidup di perkebunan..._

Claire mulai merenung, saat ini dia memang depresi, tentu saja bukan karena pekerjaannya saja, tapi karena perlakuan atasannya, saat ini dia memang butuh liburan yang juga sekaligus menghibur

_Ini dia! Sepertinya menyenangkan!_  
_Lebih baik cepat-cepat ku telepon!_

"Halo? Apa anda yang memasang iklan hari ini?  
Saya tertarik pada iklan anda tentang liburan di perkebunan, saya ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang perkebunan itu"

"..."

_Kurasa aku harus membeli semua sekalian walaupun mahal, semua kebutuhan dapur, perkebunan, peternakan dan beberapa pekerja sudah tersedia disana, aku tak peduli, tabunganku sudah cukup, masa bodoh dengan semua ini! Lagipula selama ini aku hidup sendiri, tak ada satupun yang peduli kepadaku!_

"Jadi berangkatnya besok jam 4 pagi dengan kapal Mineral ya? Baiklah Tuan, segera saya transfer, saya menunggu kiriman kunci dan sertifikat hak pemiliknya, terima kasih."

**Winter 30, 09.00 PM Di dalam kapal Mineral...**

_Baiklah, surat pengunduran diri sudah kukirim, terserah apa reaksi Kyo-chan nanti, yang penting aku happy! Yosh! saatnya tidur! Kehidupan yang tenang dan damai sudah menantiku!_

_To be continued. . . ._


	3. Chapter 3: Claire oh Claire

******DISCLAIMER: HARVEST MOON adalah milik NATSUME**

* * *

**Spring 2, Monday 04.30 AM at Mineral Farm**

_"..."_

_Apa benar ini tempatnya? Jangan-jangan aku salah lihat peta?_

Sudah tiga puluh menit Claire memandangi perkebunan itu dan sudah tiga kali pula dia mencari jalan lagi karena mengira peta itu salah, tapi tetap saja dia kembali ke perkebunan itu lagi.

Bagaimana keadaan perkebunan ini?  
benar-benar jauh dari harapan Claire,  
Tanahnya benar-benar tandus, dipenuhi dengan rumput dan ranting liar, terdapat pula batu bebatuan yang besar, cuma terdapat sebuah kandang kumuh, dan terlihat sebuah rumah kecil, lebih tepatnya mungkin pantas disebut gubuk

Claire hanya terpana tak percaya, dia ingin menghubungi pihak Developer farm itu tapi tak bisa, karena barang-barangnya sudah dia gadaikan dan sebagian dia tinggal di apartemennya, termasuk handphone nya juga telah menginap di pegadaian untuk selamanya.

Seorang pria separuh baya berkumis tebal tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri Claire.

"Maaf, apa anda turis? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Maaf Tuan, apa ini benar Mineral Farm?"

"Iya benar, ada masalah?"

_"Apa-apaan ini?"_

Pria itu terlihat bingung melihat gadis yang juga kebingungan ini,

"Err, saya pemilik baru Mineral Farm, tapi saya tak menyangka kebunnya terlihat sedikit berantakan begini, mungkin anda tahu sesuatu atau saya yang salah masuk desa?"

Pria itu dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan Claire.

"Jadi anda Nona Claire? Maaf, apa Developernya adalah MT Realtor?"

"Iya Tuan?"

"Ooh, jadi pihak developer itu menjanjikan liburan yang menyenangkan di perkebunan yang lengkap?"

Entah kenapa pria tua asing itu tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak, padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

"Ha ha ha ha! Sepertinya kau tertipu!"

"Hah?"

"Iklan itu mereka buat untuk menarik pembaca untuk membeli perkebunan ini, ya seperti kau lihat, banyak orang yang tidak mau menjadi petani, apalagi wanita muda dari kota sepertimu!"

_"Jadi mereka menipuku!_" ucap Claire geram dalam hati.

"Biasanya banyak yang kemari sebelum membeli sepertimu, dan hanya melihat sekilas saja mereka sudah kabur!" Pria itu mulai menampakkan senyumnya yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Claire.

_Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan!_

"Tapi dengan melihatmu yang sudah membeli sebelum melihat perkebunan ini lebih dulu, kurasa mereka benar-benar memasang iklan yang bagus! Dan lucunya kau percaya begitu saja! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Kobaran api mulai terlihat di tubuh Claire,  
Dahinya berurat dan tanpa basa basi dia menarik kumis panjang pria tua itu dan berteriak keras-keras.

"KAU PIKIR KAU INI SIAPA, HEH! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENERTAWAKANKU! SEKARANG BILANG PADA MEREKA KEMBALIKAN UANGKU SEKARANG JUGA! KARENA MEREKA AKU KEHILANGAN PEKERJAANKU! TEMPAT TINGGALKU! DAN SEMUANYA HANYA UNTUK FARM PAYAH INI? APA KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU! DASAR KAU PRIA PENDEK TAK BERGUNA!

Pria itu merinding melihat Claire, mengalahkan rasa sakitnya pada kumis kesayangannya ini,

"Aduh Nona! Maafkan aku, sakit sekali, tolong lepaskan kumisku..kumohon!"

"HANYA SEGITU KAU SUDAH MERASAKAN SAKIT! LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN SAKIT HATIKU?" Claire semakin berani berteriak memojokkan pria ini.

"S..sabarlah Nona! M...maafkan aku..a..aku akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya! K..kumohon lepaskan kumisku, susah sekali menumbuhkannya..."

Melihat pria tua itu memelas, Claire jadi tak tega dan melepaskan kumis itu,

"..."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, karena iklan itu, kau meninggalkan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggalmu di kota, ini jadi sulit"

"Hey Nona, kenapa kau tidak mencoba membangun kembali farm ini? Sekarang farm ini adalah milikmu, kan? Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau! Dan aku akan memberikan peralatan berkebunku sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana?"

_"..."_

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah berpikir atau bercita-cita menjadi petani"

_"..."_

"Eh, anda ini siapa? Kenapa anda tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku adalah Mayor di desa ini, namaku Thomas, senang bertemu denganmu, Nona Claire"

"Sama-sama, Tuan, boleh aku melihat-lihat sebentar suasana kebun ini? Aku masih bimbang."

Mayor mengangguk, "silahkan saja, Nona, kalau ada yang mau kau tanyakan, tanya saja sesukamu."

_"..."_

Claire mulai mengamati satu persatu perkebunan itu, sebenarnya lahannya sangat luas, hanya saja tanahnya sangat kering, tandus karena tak terawat, hanya ditemani rumput liar yang tak terhitung berapa jumlahnya, termasuk beberapa sayuran dan buah-buahan yang mati membusuk, demikian juga jumlah pohon dan ranting yang patah, apalagi jumlah batu bebatuan dan kerikil yang tergeletak meliar di sekitar lahan.

Claire mulai muak melihat lahan itu, dia segera beralih ke kandang ternak, ketika dia sampai di muka pintu, dia melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin muntah.  
Sepertinya pemiliknya dulu mencampur ternaknya menjadi satu dalam kandang sesempit itu, sehingga masih terlihat bekas onggok-onggok kotoran anjing, kuda, sapi dan domba terlihat tak beraturan disitu, belum lagi kotoran ayam dan bau anyir dari kandang itu sendiri.

Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan sekaligus mengerikan, mungkin..  
Bahkan untuk gadis kota yang terbiasa bekerja di kantor yang nyaman dan hidup di apartemen mewah seperti Claire.

_"Kurasa aku tak punya harapan disini."_

Pemilik rambut panjang blonde itu semakin malas memutari kebun itu, dia bahkan melewati rumah kecil itu tanpa memeriksanya terlebih dulu. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara lirih arus sungai jernih di depannya, namun terdengar aneh, seperti suara rintihan.

Claire segera mencari sumber suara itu, dia berlari kesana kemari menelusuri suara yang terdengar paling keras, sampailah dia di ujung kandang lagi yang merupakan ujung dari sungai ini. Dia melihat sesosok tangan kecil yang berbulu di tengah-tengah sungai, tangan itu terlihat sedang menggapai-gapai ke udara, tangan berbulu itu terlihat seperti..

"Mayor! Mayor! Tolong! Ada anak anjing tenggelam! Mayor!" Claire berteriak sejadi-jadinya, tapi sia-sia, posisinya terlalu jauh, dan Mayor terlihat sedang tidur di bawah pohon apel yang tandus.

_"Aduh, aku juga tak pandai berenang, bagaimana caraku menolongnya?"_

"Aku tak bisa membiarkannya! Aku tak peduli seberapa dalam sungai ini!"

Claire mulai menceburkan diri ke sungai itu, ternyata sungai itu tidak dalam, sehingga memudahkan dia menarik anak anjing itu keluar dari sungai. Dibawanya ke tepian.  
Terlihat Mayor berlari menghampiri.

"Aduh maafkan aku, Nona! Aku tak tahu tadi kau memanggilku!"

"..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Mayor. Apa disini ada dokter? Anjing ini terlihat sekarat!" Claire mulai cemas.

_"..."_

"Ada, tapi agak jauh dari sini, lebih baik kuperiksa dan kupompa dia."  
"Apa anda juga dokter?"  
"Iya, dokter hewan, tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku jadi Mayor sini."  
"Baiklah, tolong selamatkan anjing ini, Mayor! Aku mengandalkanmu!"

Mayor mulai memeriksa...

_"..."_

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa Nona, kurasa dia terlalu banyak minum air, daya tahannya cukup baik, hanya saja kakinya terluka." ucap Mayor.

"Kenapa dengan kakinya, Mayor?"

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang aku belum bilang padamu, di ujung perkebunan ini ada sebuah hutan, entah mitos ini benar atau tidak, ada beberapa makhluk buas disitu, mungkin anak anjing ini sempat berkelahi dengan salah satu hewan disana, karena ada beberapa bekas gigitan, kurasa ini gigitan anjing yang lebih besar darinya."

"Jadi..dengan kata lain, tempat ini berbahaya?" ucap Claire lirih.

"Untuk sekarang kita aman, ada polisi disini, tapi sekali lagi, semua keputusan ada padamu, Nona. aku tak berhak memaksamu, aku tahu memang berat untuk menjadi seorang petani, hal yang bisa kulakukan sekarang mungkin berusaha menghubungi developer itu dan mencoba meminta mereka mengembalikan uangmu."

_"..."_

"Nona? Nona Claire?"

Claire hanya terdiam dan menatap anak anjing itu yang tergeletak lemas tak berdaya itu, perlahan mulai tumbuh rasa sayang di hatinya, Claire memang sejak kecil tak punya keluarga, bahkan masa lalunya sendiri dia tak tahu.

_"..."_

"Mayor, aku sudah memutuskan" ucap Claire tiba-tiba.  
"Jadi?"  
"Aku akan mencoba, tak ada salahnya kan mencoba memulai lagi dari awal?"

Mayor terpana mendengarnya,

"Tapi, kau hanya tinggal sendirian disini, bagaimana kalau kau.."  
"Aku punya anjing ini, aku akan merawatnya, kupikir aku dan dia sama, jadi aku tak bisa membiarkannya sendiri.." potong Claire.

_"..."_

"Apa keputusanmu ini sudah bulat?" ucap Mayor.  
"Aku sudah memutuskan akan menjadi petani disini, aku sudah siap apapun resikonya, lagipula tempat ini adalah milikku, kan? Jadi tempat ini adalah tanggung jawabku juga" Claire tersenyum.

Mayor mengambil napas sejenak, dia mulai kagum melihat pola pikir Claire.

"Baiklah Nona, kuserahkan padamu, sebagai Mayor di desa ini, akan kubantu dan kulindungi kau sebisaku, sekarang aku akan mengurus sertifikat farm ini untukmu, juga setiap peralatan bertani yang kau butuhkan akan kuantarkan mulai besok, sekarang sudah sore, lebih baik kau istirahat, Nona"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Mayor, dan err..panggil saja aku Claire!"

"Oke, Claire, apa kau mau besok pagi kukenalkan dengan warga sekitar?

"...tidak usah, Mayor. Aku ingin mencoba mengenalkan diri sendiri, aku hanya takut kalau tersesat disini, hehehe..."

"Kau tak perlu takut, Claire, penduduk sini sangat bersahabat, kalau tak tahu jalan, tanya saja padaku atau orang disini" jelas Mayor.

"Baiklah, Mayor, kurasa ini sudah malam, sebaiknya aku tidur, sepertinya besok aku akan sibuk sekali, akan kubawa anjing ini masuk."

"Baiklah, Claire, semoga kau sukses! Hidup di farm itu memang tidak mudah, tapi yakinkan dirimu kalau kau pasti bisa!

"Terima kasih Mayor!"

...

**09.00 PM, di dalam rumah**

_"Yosh! Akan kubuat Farm ini menjadi Farm terbaik di dunia!"_

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Hell Yeah!_**

**_Chapter 4 Ongoing!_**

**_Please RnR, okay?_**


	4. Chapter 4: Begin!

******DISCLAIMER: HARVEST MOON adalah milik NATSUME**

* * *

**Spring 4 Tuesday, 05.00 AM**

_"..."_

_Tak biasanya aku bangun sepagi ini, udara pedesaan ini memang jauh lebih segar, ini tidak terlalu buruk._

**"Guk! Guk!**"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Kyo?"

Claire membuka jendela tua rumah barunya itu agar isi rumahnya terlihat hidup.

_Sebelum Mayor Thomas datang, sebaiknya aku bersih-bersih rumah dulu setelah itu aku mandi, tapi..tunggu! Dimana ini kamar mandinya?_

Claire mengingat-ingat, sebelumnya dia memang tak menemukan ada kamar mandi di farm ini.

_Haah, kukira rumah ini ada kamar mandinya, sebaiknya kutanyakan ke Mayor._

_Oke, saatnya bersih-bersih!_

**1 hours. . .**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Claire? Kau di dalam?" ucap Mayor dari depan pintu.  
"Masuklah Mayor! Pintunya tidak ku kunci!"

Mayor pun masuk ke dalam.

"Baiklah Claire, sertifikatmu sudah jadi, aku juga membawakan beberapa perlatan kebun dan juga untuk memasak, dan apa kau.."  
"..."

Claire pun muncul, masih membawa sapu lidi nya.

"Ada apa, Mayor?"  
"Hebat sekali, Claire, sepertinya kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik, dalam semalam sudah bersih rumah ini" puji Mayor.  
"Mm...begitulah, apa saja peralatan kebun yang anda bawa, Mayor?"

Mayor mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari ranselnya.

"Ada cangkul, kapak, palu, arit, dan penyiram tanaman, tapi ini sudah lama sekali tak kupakai lagi, kurasa sudah mulai tumpul dan berkarat"  
"Tidak masalah, Mayor, yang penting aku bisa berkebun"

"Tunggu, walaupun kau pakai, itu akan menguras tenagamu karena benda-benda ini sudah tumpul, kalau kau punya cukup uang dan sebuah logam di tambang, kau bisa meminta bantuan Tuan Saibara di Tools Shop untuk mengupgrade tools ini."

"Jadi begitu ya..hey Mayor, dimana aku bisa beli bibit tanaman dan hewan ternak disini?"

"Untuk bibit tanaman, kau bisa membelinya di Supermarket milik Tuan Jeff, itu agak jauh dari sini, dan disampingnya ada Clinic, untuk hewan ternak, kau bisa membeli ayam atau telur di Poultry Farm milik Nyonya Lilia, dan jika kau ingin membeli sapi dan domba, kau bisa ke Yodel Farm milik Tuan Barley di sebelahnya, mereka juga menjual susu." jelas Mayor.

_"..."_

_Sepertinya rumit sekali menjadi petani._

"Claire? Apa ada yang kau tanyakan lagi?"  
"Ah..tidak ada, Mayor, err...aku hanya ingin tahu dimana kamar mandinya.."

Mayor tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak ada disini, Claire, ini pedesaan, adanya hanya pemandian air panas di air terjun ujung sana, itu juga pemandian umum juga sih."

_Oh Tuhan..! Pemandian umum?_

Claire mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain selain mandi disitu? Rasanya berat bagiku kalau aku harus jauh-jauh kesana hanya untuk mandi."  
"Ada, tapi sepertinya mustahil."  
"Katakan saja, Mayor!"  
"Sebenarnya disini ada Tukang Kayu, dia bernama Tuan Gotz, tapi karena dia baru saja ditinggal mati istrinya, dia pergi dari desa ini, aku juga tak tahu kemana, mungkin dia sangat depresi, kalau kau bertemu dengannya, mungkin dia mau membangun kamar mandi sekaligus merenovasi farm milikmu."

"Baiklah Mayor, aku sudah paham, sekarang aku ingin berjalan-jalan ke desa ini."  
"Okee, aku mau keluar kota sebentar, akan kucarikan buyer yang mau mengangkut hasil panen untukmu."

"Oh, kau baik sekali, Mayor! Terima kasih banyak, byee, oh iya, sekalian anda beri Kyo makan yaa, aku sudah makan tadi!"

"Kyo?"

"Iya Kyo, anak anjing kemarin itu lho! Nama yang bagus kan?"

"..."

**30 minutes...**

Claire mulai berjalan lurus, suasana masih sepi, rupanya penduduk sini masih tidur

_Pertama-tama aku harus mencari tahu dimana Supermarket, Poultry dan Yodel farm dulu, haah untung aku masih ada parfum dan baju ganti, aku malu sekali..."_

_Ah! Ngomong apa sih aku ini! Lebih baik kucari Poultry dulu yang terdekat!_

Claire segera mengamati kesana kemari, mencari papan jalan,dan...

"Ketemu! Ini dia!"

Claire mencoba mengetuk pintu, dan...

**BRAKKK!**

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Chapter 5 On Going! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Poultry Farm

**Update Chapter :D**

1. **Luphy-san** :  
_Makasih sudah mau review,_  
_sebenarnya kemarin-kemarin sudah aku coba edit disclaimernya milik NATSUME tapi masalahnya gak mau ke edit fic nya :(_

_atau mungkin aku yang gaptek di FF ini? -_-_  
_hahahaha makasih ya sudah mau review ^0^_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon adalah milik NATSUME**

* * *

Pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka begitu saja dengan keras, tampak seorang gadis tiba-tiba jatuh terpeleset di depan Claire.

**"Aduuuhhhh!"**

"Popuri! Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak seorang laki-laki, dia menoleh kepadaku.  
"Hei nona, kamu tidak apa-apa? Sini aku bantu!"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu membantuku berdiri dan membawaku masuk ke rumah karena tubuhku masih lemas.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"  
"Iya, terima kasih sudah menolongku, tapi..  
"Hmmm, kurasa aku tak pernah melihatmu, apa kau ini turis?"  
"Err...iya, tapi di luar kan.."  
"Kau datang dari mana? Apa yang membawamu kemari?"  
"..."

Tiba-tiba terdapat teriakan dari luar, sesuai dugaanku.

**"Riiiiiiick! Riiiiick!"**

"Err..lebih baik kau bantu dia juga kan?"  
"Ah..iya, aku datang, Popuri!" Terlihat sedikit rona merah di wajah pria berkacamata ini, manis sekali.

**5 minutes...**

"Jahat sekali kau, Rick! Kau melupakanku!"  
"Salahmu sendiri, tak biasanya kau mau membantuku mengambil telur di kandang! Lagipula mana ada orang yang mengambil telur memakai gaun sepertimu."

_Aku hanya mengamati suasana ini beberapa menit, tak ada jalan lain, sepertinya aku harus menunggu pertengkaran ini selesai. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita separuh baya yang turun dari tangga._

"Rick..Popuri...ada apa?"

"Err..tidak apa-apa Mom" jawab keduanya serentak.

_Aku mulai bangkit dari kursiku dan kuucapkan salam kepadanya, wanita itu juga membalasku salamku dengan sopan._

"Err, aku tak pernah melihatmu, kau datang dari mana ya?"

_Aku mulai membungkuk memperkenalkan diriku._

"Perkenalkan Nyonya, Saya Claire, tetangga kalian sekaligus petani baru dari Mineral Farm, senang bertemu dengan kalian, mohon bantuannya."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Claire! Aku Lillia, ini anakku Rick dan adiknya, Popuri."

"Salam kenal, Claire!"

_Keluarga ini mulai menginterogasiku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu di ulang-ulang. Sepertinya mereka berbakat menjadi polisi. -_-_

**30 minutes...**

"Ooh, jadi begitu, kau datang dari kota dan menjadi petani di farm itu, ternyata gosip itu benar."  
"Err..begitulah, Rick, ada gosip apa tentangku?"  
"Ah tidak, Claire, lupakan saja! Ha ha ha!"

"Hei Claire! bagaimana kalau kita bermain di air terjun Mineral sekarang?"  
"Err..maaf Popuri, aku hanya ingin mengucap salam perkenalan, aku ingin berkunjung ke lainnya dulu, lain kali saja ya?"  
"Oh begitu, ya!" Popuri mulai menggembungkan mulutnya.

"Hei Popuri! Kau tak boleh begitu pada Claire!"  
"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu!"  
"Kau harus mencontoh sikap Claire yang dewasa."  
"Apa kau bilang? Kurasa aku lebih tinggi darinya!"

"Sudah, kalian berdua" ucap Lillia melerai.

**"Rick bodoh!"**  
Popuri naik ke lantai atas.

"Maafkan dia, Claire, dia memang sudah dewasa, tapi masih bersikap kekanak-kanakkan" ucap Lillia.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya"

_Rasanya aku kesal sekali. Ha ha ha... -_-_

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Nyonya Lillia, Rick."  
"Datanglah kapanpun, Claire, toko kami hanya tutup hari Minggu, hey Rick, tolong antar Claire sampai gerbang."

"A...aku? Baiklah!"

"Terima kasih, Rick!"

**Di gerbang Pultry Farm**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Rick."  
"Tak masalah Claire, kau mau kemana lagi?"  
"Err...kau tahu dimana Yodel Farm?"  
"Ohh, kau tinggal mengikuti arah ini saja, tapi kurasa Tuan Barley libur hanya hari kamis ini."  
"Tak masalah, besok aku akan datang kesini lagi, kalau Supermarket dimana?"  
"Ada agak jauh di ujung jalan ini, kenapa kau tidak ke Tools Shop milik Tuan Saibara dulu? Shop nya ada di kiri jalan ini. Kurasa Tuan Saibara sudah membuka tokonya."  
"Baiklah, terima kasih, Rick! Kau banyak membantuku! Bye Rick!  
"Oke Claire, tak masalah!"

**07.00 AM**

Claire berjalan sambil melamun dan sedikit menoleh kebelakang.  
_"Hmm..dia pria yang lucu, tapi adiknya sangat menyebalkan!"_

**BRAKKKKK!**

Claire terjatuh ke jalan, dia membentur sesuatu yang lebih besar darinya, terdengar rintihan kecil yang sama sepertinya.

**"HEI BLONDE! KAU CEROBOH!**

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Hell Yeah!**  
**Chapter 6 on going! Please RnR if u like it :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Prince Charming

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon adalah milik NATSUME**

* * *

Claire mengaduh kesakitan memegangi kakinya yang terkilir.  
Di depannya tampak seorang pria bertopi biru aneh bertuliskan UMA. Dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Kau pikir jalan ini jalanmu, hah! Kau ceroboh sekali!"

"..."

"Hei blonde! Kau dengar aku tidak!"

_Apa-apaan orang ini?_

"Kau ini kenapa sih! Aku bukan blonde! Dan aku punya nama! Namaku Claire!

_Pria bertopi itu bangkit dan mulai menertawakanku. Aku benci tawanya yang menyebalkan itu. Dia sama sekali tak membantuku berdiri._

"Kenapa aku harus peduli? Rambutmu pirang kan? Dan badanmu juga kecil, apa harus kupanggil si kecil blonde?"

_Orang ini sangat menyebalkan!_

"Terserah kau! Coba kau lihat kakiku ini! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"  
"Apa lagi, blonde? Pergi saja ke klinik! Aku sibuk!"  
"Apa kau bilang? Hei bodoh! Tunggu!

Pria itu berlalu meninggalkan Claire di jalan.  
Claire menjadi sangat marah dan dia mengejarnya. Dalam sekejap dia sudah naik ke punggung pria itu.

"Blonde! Mau apa kau! Turun dari punggungku!"

Pria bertopi yang menyebalkan itu mulai meronta-ronta, tapi dekapan Claire yang menang karena dia juga menarik rambut pria itu dengan kuat.

"Aku tak peduli! Kau harus membayar kesalahanmu! Antar aku ke Clinic!"  
"Aduduh, kau ini gila, ya? Aku bisa terlambat kerja, bodoh! Lepaskan aku!"  
"Aku tidak bodoh! Cepat antar aku atau kau akan menyesal! Kau juga harus membayar biaya obatku!"  
"Arrggghhhh...oke oke! Tapi lepaskan rambutku dan TURUN DARI PUNGGUNGKU!"  
"Tiiii...daaakkkk! Cepat antar aku ke Clinic! kakiku sakit sekali! Aku tak bisa jalan!"  
"Baiklah! Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau jatuh!

"..."

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Pria bertopi itu berlari sekuat tenaga, Claire terombang-ambing di punggungnya. Tapi pria itu tak peduli padanya, pada teriakannya, atau keselamatannya. Mungkin dia hanya ingin si kecil blonde ini pergi dari punggungnya

"**Kau bangsaaaaaaaaaaaattttt!**" kutuk Claire.

**07.30 AM, di depan Clinic**

"Kau puas, blonde? Aku mau pergi. Kau masuk saja sendiri!"  
"Hei! Kau lupa ya? Kau harus membayar biaya pengobatanku!"

Claire menahan tangan pria itu.

"Kau merepotkan sekali, blonde! Aku beri kau uang! Masuk saja dan bayar sendiri!  
"Tidak! Kau yang membuat kakiku begini! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"  
"Aarrgghhh baik baik! Tapi LEPASKAN TANGANKU!"

"..."

**Di dalam Clinic**

Seorang suster muda berambut pendek menyambut kami dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi... oh hai Gray! Ada apa? Kau tidak enak badan?"

_Ooh, jadi orang menyebalkan ini bernama Gray, nama yang menyebalkan, warna yang juga kubenci._

"Bukan aku yang sakit, tapi si kecil blonde ini! Elli, bawa dia ke doctor."  
"...si kecil blonde?"

"Selamat pagi, suster! Aku Claire, si orang sakit!" sapa Claire ceria.  
"Hei blonde! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba dari punggungku dong!"  
"Suka-suka aku dong, Grayy-chan!"  
"Apa kau bilang!"

_Elli's POV_

_Sepertinya aku paham kenapa Gray memanggilnya si kecil blonde, dia gadis yang unik._

"Sudah, sudah, He he, salam kenal, Claire! Aku Elli, err..jangan-jangan kau dari Mineral Farm itu ya?"  
"Bingo! Kenapa kau bisa tahu, suster?"  
"Aku dengar dari tetanggaku Mayor Thomas, eh kita kan sebaya, panggil saja aku Elli, oke Claire?  
"Oh dari Mayor ya, oke salam kenal ya Elli, lalu dimana Pak Doctor nya?"

_Ternyata Mayor itu tukang gosip..ha ha ha..._

"Silahkan saja masuk ke ruang Doctor di sebelah sana, Claire."  
"Baiklah! Gray, jangan coba-coba kabur kau! Setelah ini kau harus mengantarku pulang!"'

Gray hanya mendengus, "Iya! Iya! Aku tahu! Cepatlah!"

Claire mengintip ke ruangan Doctor, selama ini dia memang tidak pernah sakit sampai harus berobat ke Dokter, jadi dia agak grogi.

"..."

"Anda sedang apa Nona?"

**DEGG!**

"Apa nona mencari seseorang?"

_P-pria ini...dia tampan sekali.._

Muka Claire mulai memerah melihat sosok pria berstelan putih yang menurut Claire terlihat seperti..._Prince Charming berkuda putih_ dalam mimpinya.

"Err...ha ha ha, tidak Tuan, aku hanya mencari Doctorrnya."  
"Oh begitu, mari masuk, kebetulan Doctornya aku sendiri."  
"...haaah?"

"..."

**Di dalam ruangan Doctor.**

"Kau beruntung Claire, lukamu tidak serius, mungkin besok sudah sembuh, sementara jangan banyak bergerak karena kakimu sudah kuperban. Akan aku tulis resep obat untukmu, nanti berikan ke Elli."  
"I..iya Doc, terima kasih"

_Dia memanggil Elli dengan nama? Pasti mereka ada hubungan spesial.._

"Claire? Resepmu sudah selesai."  
"Ah! Iya Doc, salam kenal! Baiklah, aku permisi!"

_Doctor's POV_

_Dia gadis yang aneh..__Apa dia akan baik-baik saja mengurus farm itu sendirian? __Ah bicara apa aku ini! Aku harus kerja._

**Di luar clinic**

"Jadi? Kau sudah puas? Coba kau lihat wajah bodohmu itu! Sama saja seperti wanita lainnya!"

"..."

"Hey blonde! Kau dengar aku tidak?"  
"Ah! Iya, Gray! Tolong antar aku ke Supermarket! Aku ingin beli bibit tanaman untuk Spring!  
"Jangan mengalihkan! Kau pasti suka dengan Doctor itu, kan?"  
"K..kau bilang apa, bodoh!"  
"Sudah tak usah pura-pura! Selain si kulit hitam Summer itu, memang dialah idola dari semua gadis desa ini."  
"Aku tahu, Elli juga terlihat menyukainya"

"..."

"Gray, siapa maksudmu si kulit hitam Summer itu?"  
"Ah..sudahlah lupakan saja, blonde!"  
"Bagaimana denganmu, Gray? Kau pasti juga punya penggemar, kan?"

"..."

"Kau mau kuturunkan disini?"

"..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Hell Yeah! :D**

**Chapter berikutnya akan segera dirilis! ^0^**

**Please RnR -_-**


	7. Chapter 7: Claire And The Lost Boy

**YuRi-chan asakawa :**

He he he, makasih yaaa, aku juga suka dengan karyamu, kutunggu fic dari kamu lagi XD

**Luphy-chan :**

Khu khu khu, iya kali ini The Prince Charming memang si Trent, tapi mungkin banyak hal yang belum kamu duga nanti XD

**Mr. Rime :**

Salam kenal juga, saya juga masih baru kok jadi Author sini, makasih sudah suka ceritaku, hmm pairing nya? Aku buat ini bersifat Cross Over, sejujurnya aku masih belum menentukan pairing mana yang cocok untuk Claire ini, maybe bisa saja nanti akan ada Char tak terduga? XD

* * *

**Aduh maaf baru bisa update!**

**Lagi sibuk sibuknya UAS -_-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: HARVEST MOON Hanyalah Milik NATSUME**

* * *

**08.00 AM, di Supermarket.**

Sebuah mesin penyambut selamat datang mengalun merdu di pintu masuk.

**"Selamat datang di Supermarket Mineral! Lihat Boleh, Ngutang Jangan Dong!"**

**"..."**

_Dari luar terlihat seperti toko kelontong, ternyata luas juga Supermarket ini._

Belum puas aku melamun dan melihat-lihat, Aku dikagetkan oleh suara yang tahu-tahu ada di belakangku.

"Selamat datang! Gray? Itu kau kan? Siapa itu? Pacarmu?"

"Bodoh! Kau ini mengigau ya!"

"Ah! Kau ini tak punya rasa humor, Gray!"

Gadis cantik berpenampilan modis itu mendekatiku dan mulai memperhatikan penampilanku dari bawah sampai atas.

_Ada apa dengan gadis ini?_

"Maaf nona, kenapa kau meperhatikanku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Hmmmm...Kurasa aku tak pernah melihatmu, penampilanmu seperti gadis kota, tunggu...jangan-jangan kau gadis kota yang tertipu di Mineral Farm itu, ya? Siapa namamu?"

_Tertipu?_

Gray pun tertawa sinis.

"Ooh! Jadi kau tertipu? Ternyata kau ini bodoh ya blonde? Kau pikir kau bisa merawat farm bobrok itu?"

"Aku tak minta pendapatmu, Gray!"

"Ah, sudahlah aku tak ada waktu lagi! Aku mau kerja, kurasa kau sudah sembuh sejak lima menit yang lalu! Bye!"

Gray pun segera keluar dan berlari tanpa memedulikan teriakan Claire.

"Sialan kau, Gray! Kau bodoh! Aku benci kau!" umpat Claire. Kemudian dia merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Ah, sudahlah, dia itu pendatang juga sepertimu dari kota, Kurasa dia masih belum bisa beradaptasi."

"Oh, pantas saja dia sangat menyebalkan! Oh iya, kau tahu tentang aku dari mana sih? Salam kenal, aku Claire."

"Salam kenal juga, aku Karen. Aku hanya dengar gosip yang beredar dan berlalu saja, ha ha ha..."

_Sebenarnya gosip macam apa yang beredar tentang aku?_

"Mmm..kau bekerja disini, Karen? Dimana Tuan Jeff? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Ooh, Dia itu ayahku, Claire! Dia sedang keluar desa dengan Ibu, Supermarket ini milik keluarga kami, aku sih cuma membantu saja, aku diam-diam juga jualan baju lho, ngomong-ngomong, kau butuh apa? Katakanlah, pasti aku bantu!"

"Ooh begitu ya, eh aku..ingin membeli bibit lobak, mentimun dan kentang itu masing-masing sekantung, berapa semuanya, Karen?"

"Kebetulan aku membawanya, jadi kita tak perlu keliling, di dalamnya sudah ada catatan cara menanam dan memanennya, Claire, semuanya 470G."

"Terima kasih, Karen! Aku pamit dulu, salam buat orang tuamu."

"Sama-sama, Claire, kau mau kemana lagi kali ini?"

"Aku mau menyusul Gray! Akan kuajari dia bagaimana cara bertanggung jawab! Apa kau tahu dimana tempat kerjanya?"

"Dari jalan sini kau langsung lurus saja, nanti kau akan menemukan Tools Shop milik Tuan Saibara, Gray bekerja disitu. Tapi apa kau baik-baik saja berjalan sejauh itu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, trims ya Karen! Kau sangat baik!"

"Tak masalah, hati-hati, Claire!"

**30 minutes...**

Claire mulai bingung arah, sebenarnya jalannya sangat mudah, cuma dia masih belum terbiasa dengan desa ini.

_Aduuhh, dimana ini? Sepertinya aku tersesat._

"Hei, kau sedang apa?"

Seorang laki-laki aneh berdiri di belakangku, Gerak-geriknya sangat mencurigakan. Rambutnya panjang kecoklatan, berkumis dan berjenggot. Dan terlihat seperti pencopet. Dia mendekatiku!

**"Kyaaaaaahhh! Jangaaaaan Tuaaaannn! Aku tak punya uang!"**

**"..."**

"Anu, kau takkan mencuri uang dari gadis malang yang terluka ini kan?"

_Pria aneh itu mulai bicara, nadanya terdengar kesal._

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku ini hanya mau tanya jalan"

"..."

**5 minutes...**

"Bilang dong dari tadi! Kau tahu tadi aku ketakutan! Sebaiknya kau cukur kumis dan jenggotmu itu!" Teriak Claire.

"Enak saja kau! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menumbuhkan ini?" nada Pria ini juga mulai meninggi.

"Tapi wajahmu type baby face, kumis dan jenggotmu itu sama sekali tak cocok untuk wajahmu!"

"Ya, ya, ya! Dan kau pikir siapa kau ini berani mengaturku!"

"Aku Claire, ada masalah?"

"Aarghh! Siapa juga yang tanya namamu! Ah sudahlah! Kau tahu dimana Penginapan Inn? Dan kau tahu ini dimana?"

"Ah! Anu..."

"..."

"Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau juga..."

"He he he..."

Claire lemas, cuma bisa senyum garing.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Hell Yeah!**

**Next Chapter akan segera rilis!**

**Maaf kalau kali ini banyak typo, update mendadak sih -_-**

**Like it? Any Problem?**

**RnR dong, please XD**


End file.
